


Pampered

by siriuslysexy22ssr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Sirius Black, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Pampering, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love, wife reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black & You, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 13





	Pampered

You were curled up on your sofa, reading a book while listening to the heavy rain outside in your dim lighted living room when you heard the pop sound of an apparation; there he was, your soaking wet husband. Sirius has called for an urgent mission from the ministry an hour ago and he had to leave his warm house for it since he was the head auror.

“Something smells like a wet dog here.” You joked to cheer him up while walking up to him.

Sirius rolled his eyes at you, rain drops were dripping every part of his body and you could tell he was not amused. You removed some of his curly locks out of his face and put a single kiss on his cold cheek.

“I will draw you a hot bath and meantime you can have a cup of hot tea, i freshly brewed it.”

Sirius just nodded and headed to the kitchen like a zombie, he was exhausted.

You prepared a bubble bath for him, burned a relaxing incense and put a slow music on your record player which you carried from your bedroom. You called out for him when you made sure everything was ready. Sirius showed up at the bathroom’s door after a while, he took a look at the ambience with a surprised expression.

“A simple bath would be more than enough, Y/N.”

“I want to pamper my lovely hubby, looks like he needs it very much.”

You smiled softly when you helped him to remove his wet clothes. Sirius made his way to the bath tub and sat, feeling of the warm water on his skin immediately relaxed him. He closed his eyes when you started to wash his hair, you were gently massaging his scalp while doing it so. A soft moan escaped from his lips which made you smile proudly, knowing that you are doing a good job on him. After rinsing his hair, you helped him to wash his body and rubbed his shoulders to relax him even more. He became a putty in your soft hands.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes… I am so lucky to have you as my wife Y/N.” He held your hand which was rested on his shoulder. You smiled at him happily and kissed his lips in response.

“Your eyes are hardly staying open, love.” You chuckled. “Let’s take you to the bed.”

You handed him his bath robe and while he was brushing his teeth, you cleaned the bathtub then you both headed to your bedroom hand in hand. You and Sirius both changed into your pajamas and slipped under the sheets. Sirius curled up which he always does when he was extremely tired and you knew what to do in these situations. You moved closer and hugged him from the behind kissing his shoulder softly. Sirius smiled to himself sleepily, he loved when you held him protectively against your small body. He brought your hand to his lips and kissed it.

“I love you darling.” Sirius mumbled while the sleep was taking over him.

“I love you too, lovey. Sweet dreams.” You kissed his back and closed your eyes, you both fell asleep in each other’s embrace while the rain softly hit your bedroom’s window like a music.


End file.
